


Vigilance

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Reunification [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Instability, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Romanwantsto wish ill on his best friend's new marriage.After everything Seth had put Dean through, Roman can't even imagine why Dean would have entertained the idea of them getting back together, let alonemarriage.





	Vigilance

Vigilance

Roman _wants_ to wish ill on his best friend's new marriage. 

After everything Seth had put Dean through, Roman can't even imagine why Dean would have entertained the idea of them getting back together, let alone _marriage_.

"Don't hate me, Reigns," Dean murmurs, staring out of the bar window. 

" _You married him_." Roman tries to keep his voice level in an effort to avoid making a scene. "Why would you marry him after _six weeks_?" 

Dean glares, picking up a shot of tequila. He tips back the glass and downs it in one burning gulp.

"I love him?" Dean spits out. "He takes care of me?" He stands, moving forward to the front door. 

Dean Ambrose walks out of the bar, the door slamming behind him.

Roman can only watch.

\---  
Roman can't get the meeting with Seth out of his mind. Their exchange replays over and over in his mind. 

Why had he reacted so protectively? Dean was a grown man who could manage his own life. He didn't need big brother Roman looking out for him at every turn. 

It's not so much that he wants to control Dean. He just _never_ wants to see that side of his best friend again. 

An angry loud knocking resounds through the room. Cursing, Roman moves to answer it. He'd know that knock anywhere and it's the last person he wants to deal with. 

An angry Dean Ambrose storms into the room. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Dean shouts, getting closer and closer to Roman. 

"You're going to get mad at me for looking out for you?" Roman asks, raising his eyebrow. 

"He was physically ill for three days due to the stress you caused." Dean glowers. "I didn't _ever_ want him to know about that shit." 

Roman watches Dean sink back and recognizes that he is holding back. He's just glad that Dean hasn't tried to punch him yet. 

"I love you. You're my best friend. Can you blame me for being protective?" Roman asks in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"No, you can be protective. I don't mind you watching out for me. You just told him...too much." Dean settles on a chair and stares straight ahead at a wall. "I love you too but I don't want to revisit _that_." Dean's eyes suddenly take on a hollow look. 

Roman winces. He'd know that look anywhere. That's the look Dean only takes when he's about to lock into himself and tune out the world. It's never a sign of something good...

"Hey, Dean. Need you to focus on me." Roman snaps his fingers in front of Dean's face, trying to draw out a reaction. He's not entirely surprised when it doesn't work. "Come on." He snaps again, holding his fingers in what _should_ be Dean's line of vision. 

Still nothing.

 _Fuck. I'm going to have to call Seth and explain that I accidentally sent his husband into one of his 'spells'._ Roman thinks, groping for his phone.

"What?" 

"You need to come to my room. 1157."

"Look-I don't want to-"

"It's Dean. We-I-he...you're needed." 

"Be right there." Seth hangs up, the line going silent. 

Roman stands far enough away to ensure that Dean has enough space. He's never _violent_ when these things happen but he also doesn't like being surrounded by a lot of people when things start happening. 

A frantic knock echoes through the room. 

Roman moves to answer the door. As he pulls it open, he's practically knocked over by a frantic Seth. 

"Did he...?" Seth asks, rushing into the room. Roman follows close behind him.

"Just shut down on me." Roman nods in Dean's general direction. 

"He hasn't had a spell like this in a while," Seth mutters, working to move Dean from the chair into the bed. 

"You do whatever you have to do," Roman says, moving to the chair. "I'm just going to stay out of your way." 

Seth doesn't respond as he lays against Dean. He's whispering in a voice so softly that Roman can't make out what he's saying. Then, he holds his husband and just waits.

"Welcome back," Seth coos. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like a truck ran over me," Dean grumbles, sitting up. "I didn't embarrass myself, did I?" 

"Nope." 

"You were fine," Seth insists, helping Dean to his feet. As they make their way to the front door, Seth turns and mouths something at Roman.

_Thank you._

With that, Roman knows what he has to do.   
\---  
It's time for _another_ meeting with Seth.

Roman is _nervous_. He's not one to experience anxiety but today, he's feeling it. 

"I wasn't coming but my husband convinced me to give you a second chance," Seth mutters, sitting down. "What's up?" 

Roman loudly exhales. He's never been very good at admitting when he's wrong.

"I owe you an apology." The words almost stick to his tongue. "I _might_ have been wrong when I said you weren't good enough for Dean." 

Seth visibly reacts to what he's hearing. It's almost as if he can't believe that Roman would go far as to apologize. 

"Dean requires a _special_ touch- one that you clearly have." Roman clears his throat and continues. "The way you helped him through that...he needs that." 

"Did you _ever_ doubt that I love him?" Seth asks, almost icily. 

"No, I never doubted that." Roman's eyes fell to the floor. "I _know_ you love him." 

"I appreciate you looking out for him." Seth purses his lips. "I just need you to understand that those days are over for me." He sighs, continuing to speak. "He is my future. My everything."

"I'm glad he has you," Roman responds. "You both are great together. Oh and I'm sorry."

Seth nods. 

Roman sighs once more and extends his hand. He holds back a wave of emotion as Seth grasps his hand, pulling into a big hug.

"Welcome to the family," Roman whispers into Seth's ear.

-Fin-


End file.
